Shinsuke Maeda
Overview Shinsuke is a journalist sent to investigate the murders occurring in Akedemi High School. He has been reporting on the events and has helped investigators discover the culprit of the murders. He is seen as an enemy by Yandere-Chan. Personality Shinsuke is a curious man, pursuing a career of military journalism and photojournalism, he had always wanted to be on the front lines but was too afraid to see any sort of combat. Shinsuke isn't weak either, he's a strong will full man, willing to risk his life to let out the truth out to the world. He's determined to finish his job and completely cover the topic he was asked to report. His humor mostly consist of dark, crude jokes during certain situations. He's very sympathetic towards his enemies, often attempting to understand their point of view. If Shinsuke were ever to be in a life or death situation where he had little to no chance of escape, he wouldn't simply give up, as stated earlier, he's determined to somehow show everyone the truth, one way or another. His sheer will allows him to continue on with any task, however, this doesn't mean he isn't afraid. Once again, as previously mentioned, he doesn't want to see any combat since Shinsuke is unable to fight or defend himself, therefore, he usually just resorts to running away, some would describe him as a coward. Appearance Shinsuke has dark brown thick laid back thick hair. He lacks any sort of facial hair; the only sort of facial hair he has is on his jaw. He has a well-built body, however, he never uses his strength to defend himself. He has fairly tan skin and has green eyes. Shinsuke's attire mainly consist of hoodies or jackets along with casual jeans and work boots. Backstory Shinsuke was born in the city of Matsue, growing up in the outskirts of the city with 3 other brothers, he had always been a social person, often having around 5 friends he can always count on. He would continue on with school and would have mediocre grades, often averaging around 80% on his test scores. His parents would be strict on him, often comparing him with his eldest brother, Hideki. His parents would continue to push him and forcing him to study late at night. Shinsuke would graduate to college, where he would join a photojournalism club. He would write articles for the school paper and would continue to do so until he published a controversial article which lead him to get kicked out of the club. He would refrain from any journalistic clubs at the school and would graduate with a bachelor's degree in literature. Shinsuke would soon be hired by an unknown American company and would be sent to report on events occurring in Syria. He would once again be fired from his post when he posted unacceptable materials regarding Syria. He would then be forced to work in Japan and moved to Buraza and would be hired by a regional company where he would report on local events. Shinsuke was informed about the recent killings at a local high school and has been reporting on them, even helping investigators along the way. Relationship Shinsuke has no relationships with any high school student as is only there for a temporarily until a conclusion to the murders is found. Shinsuke does have a girlfriend and currently works as a secretary for an electricity company. Category:Males Category:Male Category:Adults Category:WIP Category:Fanon Rivals